


America

by DutchInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchInsanity/pseuds/DutchInsanity





	

"What even is a Hufflepuff..." Y/N wondered aloud, tugging at the uncomfortable yellow and black tie as she roamed the large, cold corridors of Hogwarts. She'd just left the Principal's office after being assigned her house and told where to go to find her classes. 

Unfortunately, Y/N had never been good at following directions and soon enough found herself lost somewhere deep within the castle. She opened a door at the end of the hallway to find what seemed to be a tower of staircases. "What the actual fuck is this school?" She stepped onto the staircase in front of her and started climbing when a strange rumbling sound stopped her in her tracks. 

The rumbling continued as the staircase started to _move_?! 

She screamed and ran back down to solid ground, crashing into the closed door at the bottom. 

Loud laughter rang out from above and the girl looked up to see four boys sitting on the bannister of one of the moving staircases. 

The four had obviously been watching her progress and found it to be the funniest damn thing in the world. 

One of them, one with black hair and glasses, fell backwards off the railing amidst his laughter which only encouraged the others to laugh even harder. 

Blushing furiously, Y/N backed out of the tower and slammed the door behind her, too embarrassed to face the group on her very first day. 

While she deliberated whether to go left or right the door opened and the four boys streamed in, led by the tallest one, sporting brown hair and an amused look. The second one to appear was the black haired boy who'd fallen off the railing, his face still slightly red from laughing as he's rubbed the back of his head. The third to follow also had black hair and wore an arrogant smirk as he winked at Y/N. The fourth and final boy trailed behind the others, eagerly expecting more entertainment and gazing at the boy with the glasses with a look that was half admiration and half awe. 

It was clear that glasses boy was the leader as he stepped forward and the others subconsciously gather around behind him, one of them resting an elbow on glasses boy's shoulder while the other two stood on either side. The other black haired boy, the one who was leaning against glasses boy, seemed curious about the strange girl as if she was a new toy. The tall one looked on warily, almost like he expected something to go wrong. The short boy stared at the scene playing out, drinking in every move his leader made. It was clear to Y/N that this interaction would decide how the rest of her time at Hogwarts would go. 

"Hi, I'm James Potter." Glasses boy gave Y/N a dazzling grin and held out a hand for her to shake. "Haven’t seen you here before." 

"Y/N Y/L/N." She responds, taking his warm hand and shaking once. "I'm a transfer from the States." 

"Crikey, it's a Yank." The other black haired boy commented in surprise. 

" _What's a yank_?" The smallest one whispered. 

"She's an American." James answered without looking away from Y/N, an amused smirk playing at his lips as he took her in. 

"An American who's lost. Can one of you please tell me how to get to..." She fumbled around in her bag before pulling out the now crumpled timetable. "Herbology?" 

"Sure." The tallest boy stepped away from the group and offered a sweet smile that took her breath away. She'd never seen a boy who looked so... perfect. "Let's go before they decide to do something stupid." He winked and leads her away from the group (and the terrifying stairs tower). The remaining three boys whistled and called out after them. The tall boy beside her just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

When the others were out of sight and their calls faded away into silence the boy struck up a conversation as easily as if he were speaking to an old friend. "So, what brings you to England?" 

Y/N, struggling to keep up with his long strides, barely heard him. "Sorry?" 

He noticed her distress and slowed down to her pace before repeating himself. 

"Oh, my grandpop bought the farm and left my folks his pizza chain here so dad decided to jump ship and we caught the first red eye over." 

The boy frowned and looked at her. "I know that was all English but I have no idea what you just said... something about your grandfather buying a farm, sailing and getting red eye?" 

Y/N took one look at his bewildered expression and laughed. "You're not even close. Pop died and mom and dad inherited everything so dad quit his job and we moved over here." 

"Oh... sorry about your grandfather..." 

She shrugged. "It's behind me. He was never more than a name on a card and a 50-pound note. 'Sides, thanks to him dad made a killing on the pizza chain last month." 

"Do all Americans speak so fast?"   

"Do all Brits speak so slowly?" She countered, enjoying the short burst of laughter he let out at her response. 

"No, just the boring ones sorry." 

"I don't think you're boring." 

"You'd be among the first." He chuckled. As they walked and the conversation goes off topic Y/N found it increasingly difficult to keep her eyes on anything _but_ him. 

How he ran his hand through his hair every few minutes, almost as if he isn't even aware of it. The way his arm flexed when he did so. His broad shoulders barely concealed under the thin fabric of his school shirt. She found herself mesmerised at the way his nose scrunched up and his eyes crinkle when he started laughing. And when he smiled down at her, a smile that lit up his eyes and set butterflies off in her stomach, it felt like the sun shone down on them brighter. 

They finally reach the greenhouses where he said the Herbology classes were usually held and she found herself not wanting him to leave. "Thanks.... I don't even know your name." She smiled sheepishly. 

"No problem, Y/N. And my name's Remus. Remus Lupin." 

With that, he turned and made his way back up to the enormous castle, completely unaware of Y/N watching his figure until he disappeared. 

"Well _fuck me_." 

 

* * *

 

Morning classes passed by in a mix of whispered gossip and curious stares. By the time lunch rolled around Y/N had more than had enough of it. If she'd known British people were going to be so rude and obvious about their staring she'd probably have stayed at Ilvermorny.

After a gruelling hour of potions - in which she'd had a jar of bat blood spilt on her and then promptly been told off for using her wand to clean up the mess - Y/N followed the crowd to lunch, hanging back to avoid any more staring. Her first day at Hogwarts was proving to be even worse than anticipated and she was certainly dreading the idea of entering a massive hall filled with people only for her to embarrass herself once again.

"Hey, Y/N!" A familiar voice called out from behind. Y/N spun around to see Remus walking toward her with a breathtaking smile. She was suddenly aware of the fact that her hair was a mess from the earlier potions debacle and that she probably still smelled like bat blood but her relief at seeing a friendly face overruled her urge to run away and hide in the girl's bathrooms.

"Remus!" She breathes out in relief, stopping in her tracks and letting him catch up. "You're a sight for sore eyes!" 

"Rough morning?" 

"Hella rough." She sighed, letting him lead her to the great hall as she recounted her morning, stopping from time to time to explain her 'Yankee talk' as he put it.  

They reach the hall and Y/N stares at the four long tables. "We eat in our houses," Remus explained and laughed when he saw the horrified expression on her face. "But if you want you can come sit with me until you make friends in your own house." He added quickly. 

"Yes please." She whispered, not liking how people were already turning to stare at her. She heard someone whisper bat blood and felt her cheeks heat up, she knew how gossip and rumours spread in schools and didn't want to think about what people were already saying about her.

"Don't mind them," Remus said as he led her past the whispering people. "They'll get over it in a day or so." He stopped halfway down one of the tables and Y/N recognised James and the two other boys from earlier. 

"I sure hope so." She muttered, sliding into the seat beside Remus and opposite one of his friends. 

The three boys stared at Y/N and she stared back. "Can I help you?" 

"People are looking..." The small, brown haired boy whispered, eyes darting around as more and more people realize where the new girl was sitting. 

"Let them stare, it's nothing you're not used to Wormtail." Remus chuckled. 

"Wormtail? Is that your name?" Y/N asked, barely hiding her shock. 

James choked on his pumpkin juice as he tried not to laugh, which turned into a coughing fit that led to his face becoming a bright red. "Bloody Yanks." He spluttered, wiping away his tears. 

"What?" 

"That's Peter." Remus pointed at the mousy haired boy. "You know James." He indicated the red-faced boy with pumpkin juice dribbling down his chin. "And that's Sirius." The black haired boy opposite Y/N still hadn't stopped staring at her. 

"Whatchu gawkin' at?" She challenged. 

"I-what?" Sirius stutters, not quite understanding what she'd said.   

"Why are you staring at me?" Y/N clarified with an eye roll. 

"Hufflepuffs usually sit over there." Sirius pointed his thumb at the Hufflepuff table where a few people were still staring at the strange new girl. "At the _Hufflepuff_ table. This is the Gryffindor table, you can't sit with us." 

Y/N blinked, completely unphased. "What are they gonna put me in the doghouse for sitting here?" 

"I'm sorry?" James scrunched his face at the strange phrase. "Could you please speak English?" 

Remus opened his mouth to stand up for the new girl but she beat him to it. "I'm actually speaking perfect English, s'not my fault you're not quick on the uptake." 

James stared at her, unsure whether to be offended or surprised. "I'm almost certain you just insulted me." 

Y/N winked and took a sip of water. 

"I'm not sure if you've heard, _Y/N_ , but we're kind of a big deal around here." Peter started. "I don't think you should be insulting us on your first day." 

"Lay off, Wormtail." Sirius waved his hand as if dismissing him. "Anyone stupid enough to insult Prongs is alright by me." He shot Y/N an approving wink. 

"Pads, stop hitting on her." Remus snapped, making the other boys look at him in surprise. 

"I wasn't-"  

"Leave it." James interrupted his friend, eyes on Y/N. "Welcome to Hogwarts, America."

 

* * *

 

A month passed and Y/N was completely accepted into this strange group of boys. New gossip circulated nearly every week about this girl who'd somehow found her way into the Marauders' tight little circle. 

People were constantly asking her which one of them she was dating, to which she'd always respond with the name of whichever one of the boys is closest which created a lot of confusion amongst the students of Hogwarts. One day a story would be going around about Y/N and James being caught snogging in a broom closet while next week people swore they saw Sirius and Y/N holding hands at breakfast! Only a few hours later a _new_ tale would circulate about Y/N and Peter's 'hot date' in Madame Puddifoot's tea shop and who could forget the time Remus and Y/N had ditched a Quidditch match to hook up in the Hufflepuff common room? The rumours became a source of great amusement for the group, sometimes they'd even go out of their way to get caught in 'interesting' situations just to see what people would come up with next! 

The only person not on board with all the hijinks and giggles was Remus, who never seemed to find the joke funny, always clamming up and resorting to silence and angry stares when someone brought it up. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed and the others tried confronting him about it but he'd just laugh it off and say it was nothing and his friends were none the wiser. 

All except James that was, whose keen eyes never missed anything. He noticed all the longing glances, the badly hidden blushes, the awkward moments whenever they'd touch and his mind was reeling with ways to expose the truth.

One afternoon when the five of them were sitting underneath their usual tree out by the lake, he snapped. He'd been watching Y/N and Remus have their own little conversation as they often would when Remus had reached up to brush a leaf from Y/N's hair and her face had turned bright pink.

"Lads. We need to do something about this." James groaned. 

Peter, who was sitting on his right watching in awe as James showed off with his golden Snitch, raised an eyebrow curiously. Sirius remained where he was, laying in the sunlight with his eyes closed and enjoying the warmth. Y/N and Remus looked up from where they sat off to the side, a little bit away from the others. 

"What about what?" Y/N asked. 

"About you and Moony." He sighed, pocketing his Snitch.

Sirius opened one eye warily. "What's this?" 

"Moony and America have the hots for each other," James stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And they're both too cowardly to make a move."

"What the bloody hell are you on about!" Remus argued, cheeks burning. 

"Oh as if!" Y/N cried at the same time, blushing just as much as the boy beside her. 

Sirius sat up, his full attention on James. "What makes you say that?"

"Only the fact that I've caught Y/N staring at him multiple times a day and how Moony gets insanely jealous whenever you hits on her, it's pathetic." 

"Who hired you to play matchmaker?" Sirius snickered, thoroughly enjoying the drama unfolding in front of him. "Besides, I think you need a bit more than jealous and staring to convince me.

James winked at Sirius, ever the perfect wingman, and turned his attention to Y/N, the weaker link. "America, would you care to tell the others what you told me last week?" 

Y/N frowned, momentarily confused, before she realised what he must be referring to. "Y-I thought you were too shit-faced to remember anything!" 

"I remember _everything_ ," James smirked. "Now please, repeat to the class what you said or shall I?" 

Y/N glared at James threateningly. "I'm calling your bluff, Potter." 

James grins and lurched to his feet, placing a hand against his forehead dramatically and putting on a falsetto voice and a horrible American accent. "Oh Prongs, I can't believe how _perfect_ Remus is! They don't have guys like that back in the States! I'm so in love with him! Truly, madly, deeply, foolishly, completely-" 

"I DID NOT SAY THAT!" Y/N yelled and threw a pinecone at James' head which he dodged easily. 

"And Moony, always watching America with those big green eyes." James snickered, plopping down next to Sirius and gazing at him lovingly in an imitation of Remus. 

"Oh Moony!" Sirius gasped, playing along while Peter fell into a fit of laughter. "I never did see a fella like you!" He sighed in a terrible imitation of an American accent. "Kiss me Remus!" 

"Oh _Y/N_!" 

" _ENOUGH_!" Remus bellowed, glaring at the two boys. His face was completely red, his hands were clenched into tight fists and his eyes were fixed on James with a murderous look. "You've made your point." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

When he opened them again he'd calmed down and when he looked at Y/N he smiled weakly. "Not exactly the best circumstances for this but screw it." He mutters. 

"For what?" 

" _Shut up Wormtail_!" James cried before urging Remus on. 

"Y/N Y/L/N." Remus begins, voice shaking as a result of his nerves. "Since the very first day we met, I've been crazy about you." He paused to take a deep breath. "Would you please be my girlfriend?" 

"I-yes." She whispers, unable to keep the huge smile off her face. 

Remus matched her happy expression with one of his own and, forgetting that they weren't alone, he cupped her cheek in one of his warm hands and kissed her. 

"Fucking _finally_." James muttered. 


End file.
